


hey, jealousy

by tchouli



Series: POI Provenance [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e14 Provenance, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: "The past is gone but something might be foundTo take its place... Hey jealousy"~ gin blossoms
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Provenance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	hey, jealousy

Harold refuses, _REFUSES_ , to succumb to jealousy. He is above that petty emotion, although he has to admit to a soupcon when tying John’s tie. His fingers skim across John’s throat. John’s pulse flutters like a hummingbird’s wings. But how can he be jealous of a tie or a suit? Because the fabric hugs John in all the right places, that’s how. Harold envies how the material caresses John’s skin as he smooths down the lapels and then the shoulders making sure that everything is just so.

The atmosphere is charged between Harold and John. They are on a precipice, and one step can change everything between them. The moment is rudely interrupted by Sameen’s appearance and her comment! Is he that transparent? Harold jerks away from John, a faint flush high on his cheeks. Luckily, his coat hides his obvious interest. 

Harold knows he shouldn’t give in to these feelings, especially over a suit, pieces of cloth, but who is he kidding? If there wasn’t a number involved…


End file.
